


Seeing Clearly

by LadyFogg



Series: The Reader Professor Series [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, College AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Glasses, Glasses kink, NSFW, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Monday morning and after a weekend of fun times, Ryan arrives late to your class disheveled and wearing his glasses. And it really works for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Clearly

Your weekend is the best you’ve had in a really long time.

You and Ryan have dinner each night and return to your apartment for sexy fun times after. He would have spent the night last night, but he had homework and you had to prep for your classes.

If this is what being in a relationship with Ryan is going to be like, you’re glad you agreed to it.

It’s not just about the sex, as amazing as that is. You’re comfortable around him. You don’t feel the need to be anyone but yourself, and that’s rare. It’s wonderful that you’ve found someone that likes you for who you are, including all the dirty, messy parts. He’s comfortable around you too, and you never feel like he’s holding back or hiding what he feels. He’s been pretty good at being blunt and honest and it’s refreshing.

You make it to class with some time to spare and go about preparing for the day. Ryan hasn’t texted yet, but you don’t expect him to. You wonder if he got much sleep last night. You passed out as soon as your head hit the pillow, but your body is still recovering from the events of the weekend. Enthusiasm plus stamina makes for an exhausting, yet pleasurable weekend. You would be surprised if his body wasn’t as exhausted as yours is.

Slowly students begin to file in, many looking as tired as you feel. Whoever decided to have classes scheduled for eight on a Monday morning was a really stupid person. If you had any say in the matter, you wouldn’t have any class before noon. Unfortunately, that is not the case. By the time the class is meant to start, Ryan isn’t anywhere in sight and you’re a little worried. You hope nothing happened to him.

Class is in session for about ten minutes when he finally arrives.

You glance up with the intention of shooting him a small smile, grateful to see that he’s okay. But instead you have to bite back a smirk. He looks just as exhausted as you thought he would. You can tell he must have overslept by the bags under his eyes, his disheveled clothes and the fact that he wore his glasses instead of his contacts.

You’ve never seen him with his glasses on, though you knew he wore them. He had complained about his contacts bothering him the night before, which had been another reason why he had wanted to go home. The glasses are a little small for his face, but they make him look...honestly you can’t really explain it. They just make him look good, okay?

He crosses in front of you on the way to his empty desk and shoots you an apologetic look before dropping down heavily into his chair. He’s mistaking your stern look for anger at him being late, but in reality you’re trying very hard not to imagine all the things you did to him this weekend. And all the things you want to do to him right now.

You force yourself to tear your eyes away from your lover and continue to address the class.

Now that a play has been chosen, it’s time for auditions, so you’ve set this class aside for your students to work on their scenes and monologues. If they aren’t auditioning, you have them studying the show and figuring out which behind the scenes aspect they would like to focus on.

After briefly addressing the class, you settle in your seat and let your eyes sweep the room. The thing you love about this class in particular is that once the play is well underway, you don’t have to be in a classroom. Once parts have been cast and the crew has been organized, you’ll take this time to meet in the theater, where you feel more at home. It’s the least structured of your two classes, which automatically makes it your favorite.

Several students ask for your help so you sit up in your chair and take your time with each one, from helping them choose monologues, to giving them notes on what you’re going to be looking for. A couple of them ask about larger behind the scenes roles, like assistant director, stage manager, etc. Those you won’t be assigning until you’ve met with all the students who are interested. Eventually when the other students step away, Ryan is standing in front of you looking a little sheepish.

“Sorry I was late,” he says with a wince. “Overslept.”

“Yeah, I sort of figured,” you tell him. “You look a little…disheveled.”

Ryan reaches up to absentmindedly rub his stubbled cheek. You can tell he managed to shower, but didn’t have time to shave. You don’t mind. You think he looks good with a little scruff. “Yeah, well it’s not entirely my fault,” he says with a slight smirk.

“Hot date this weekend, Haywood?” you ask, a hint of teasing in your voice.

“Oh yeah. It was fantastic,” he says, eyes sparkling.

“So fantastic you were ten minutes late to my class?”

“Well I didn’t get much sleep.”

You notice several students glance your way and you are sure to keep yourself in check and don’t smile like you want to. Instead you give Ryan a stern look. “My policy regarding tardiness was clearly outlined in the syllabus,” you tell him, your tone taking on a slightly icy one. Ryan looks taken aback at your change in demeanor, though when he glances around and notices you’re being watched, you can see understanding pass over his face. “We’ll talk after class. See me then.”

He has the decency to look chastised as he slinks back to his seat, but when he sits back down and buries himself in his book, he glances up and shoots you a small smirk. When you glance away to look around the class, the students aren’t staring at you anymore and you feel a little better. You and Ryan need to be more careful. At least when you’re in the actual classroom.

Sure students can come to your desk and talk to you during class, but if Ryan starts to come to your desk every single time, it may look a little odd. Especially since out of all the students, he’s the one in class that knows the most about theater. You wish there was an easier way to do this. Once the play is underway it won’t really make much of a difference since he’ll be a part of the production somehow, but still. There’s only so much you can pretend to talk about or discuss in front of other people.

The rest of the time goes by fairly quickly and you make sure to pack up and leave for your office before Ryan can even get out of his seat. One or two students actually follow you so they can ask you even more questions about the auditions and as you’re still talking to one of them, Ryan shows up at your office door.

“Just a minute, Haywood,” you tell him, before turning back to the student.

“Yeah, so as I was saying,” Michael says, adjusting his backpack. “Like, if we wanted to audition for a specific part, will we have a chance to tell you ahead of time?”

“There will be a form you fill out when you get there that will have a space for that,” you tell him. “I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll definitely take it into consideration.”

“Okay, cool, good to know,” Michael says. “See you at auditions tonight then, Professor.”

“Bye, Jones,” you say after him as he turns to leave.

“You in trouble again, Ryan?” Michael asks he passes his friend on his way out the door.

“Yeah, I think so,” Ryan says. You purposely avoid looking at him but you can feel his eyes on you.

“I don’t think she likes you very much,” you hear Michael say to Ryan in a hushed voice. It takes all your willpower not to snort with laughter.

“She’ll warm up to me,” Ryan promises.

You roll your eyes. “I can hear you, Haywood,” you call out to him.

Michael winces and shoots you both a look. “Good luck,” he tells Ryan dramatically. It’s clear he doesn’t suspect anything between you two, which makes you relax a little. It’s amazing how when you’re keeping secrets, no matter how careful you are you can’t help but feel like everyone somehow knows. Obviously that’s not the case, but you can’t help the anxiety.

“Thanks,” Ryan says with a chuckle. Michael leaves and Ryan comes into your office. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, I did,” you say, getting out of your chair. You cross the room and make sure to brush against him as you move to close the door. He sucks in a breath but doesn’t move. You make sure to lock it as you do. He turns around to face you and you take the opportunity to seize him by his shirt, yanking him forward and practically smashing your lips against his.

He instantly drops his bag and clutches you tightly, returning your kiss with just as much enthusiasm. You bite back a moan as his tongue gently prods your closed mouth and you allow him access, loving the feeling of your tongues gliding together. God he tastes wonderful. Like a mixture of coffee and the chocolate muffins you had sent him home with the night before. He must have had one on his way to class.

Ryan pulls back, gasping for breath. “If this is punishment for being ten minutes late, what’s the punishment for being even later?”

“This is just a warning,” you tell him with a smirk. “Seriously, I don’t want to have to make an example of you.”

“Something tells me I don’t think I would actually mind all that much,” he says cheekily.

You chuckle and push against him so he’s backing further into the room. He hits your desk chair and you force him to sit down. “Actually, this is because I really like how you look in those glasses,” you tell him truthfully.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. “Really?” he asks, wrinkling his nose.

“Look, don’t question it,” you tell him. “Just unbutton your pants.”

There’s no need to tell him twice as he hurries to follow your order and undo the button on his jeans. When you get on your knees in front of him, his cheeks grow flushed and he lets out a soft whimper. You wonder if he realizes you intend to finish what you started the last time he was in your office. “You really want to do this now?” he asks.

You smirk as you reach forward to help him pull down his zipper. “I do,” you say. You halt your movements. “Are you not up for it? We _did_ do quite a bit this weekend…obviously we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“No, no…I mean, yes. Yes, I am more than up for it,” he says. You grasp the waistband of his pants and he lifts his hips for you as you pull them down to bunch around his legs. He glances at the clock on your wall. “It’s just, we don’t have a lot of time before my next class.”

“Then I will have to be quick, won’t I?” you purr, running your hands up his bare thighs. “By the way, do you ever wear underwear?”

“Honestly?” Ryan asks. “Not when I know I’m seeing you. Ever since the first night we spent together.”

You laugh and lean up to give him a soft kiss. He cups your face in his hands and kisses you back, but you pull away before he can get too into it. You know he loves kissing you. He told you so this weekend when you laid tangled together on your bed, leisurely making out as you both recovered from your previous activities.

You reach out to grasp his cock, which instantly twitches and begins to swell in your hand. You drop your head into his lap, wrapping your lips around his tip. He inhales sharply, his hand moving to rest on the back of your head.

You lightly swirl your tongue around the head of his cock and you feel him harden even more in your mouth. You suck softly and teasingly at first, before you  take all of him into your mouth, until you feel him bump the back of your throat. This time he gasps loudly and his fingers bury themselves in your hair.

“Oh god!” he hisses and you draw your mouth back up his length and repeat the action again, and then a third and fourth time.

His reaction makes you chuckle around his length and rest your weight against his knees to keep him from jerking up into your mouth. The vibrations make him moan again and you glance up to look at him. He’s not looking at you. In fact his head is resting back against the chair, his eyes closed as he loses himself in the sensation of your mouth pleasuring him.

This time when you draw your mouth up, your hand follows the motion with a firm stroke. That forces him to look down at you, his glasses sliding forward to the tip of his nose. He reaches up to adjust them and you pull your mouth off of him, only to trail your tongue along his entire length as you stare him down. “What is it about you that makes me want to just _defile_ you?” you ask, mumbling the words against the tip of his cock.

His cheeks are bright red now and he runs a hand through his hair. You wonder how you must look to him, your own cheeks probably flushed and your lips slightly swollen now from your ministrations. “I don’t know,” he admits. “But I am certainly not complaining. Maybe it’s because you see me as the innocent new student?”

At this you pull fully away to laugh. “ _Innocent?_ ” you ask. “You don’t seem that innocent to me.” You wrap your lips around his cock again and he swears loudly. Your head begins to bob up and down in his lap.

“It’s all…your fault…” he pants. You take your weight off his legs so he can thrust into your mouth, which he does with a deep grunt. “Never…had this many…dirty thoughts…before-oohhhh-”

You start to hum, effectively cutting off anything he was about to say. You doubt you corrupted him as much as he’s letting on. He certainly didn’t seem all that innocent when you brought him back to your apartment that first time. And he’s way too skilled and knowledgeable to suggest you were his first. He’s moving his hips along with your mouth now, both hands buried in your hair to give himself a little leverage. Your own sex throbs as you squeeze your thighs together, wanting some relief but also wanting to continue reducing Ryan to a quivering, sputtering mass.

You reach down with your free hand to palm yourself through the layers of your skirt.

Ryan notices. When he gives your hair a sharp tug you pull away, letting him slip from your mouth. He’s beyond the point of speaking now and resorts to tugging on your shirt to let you know what he wants. You get to your feet and reach under your skirt to shimmy your underwear down. They drop down your legs and you kick them to the side before straddling Ryan’s lap, draping your skirt over both of you. He grips your hips tightly and awkwardly maneuvers himself into place before pushing into you with a quick and sharp thrust.

This session is about him, so you let him set the pace, going along with the motions he sets. You can tell by his jerky and urgent movements that it’s not going to take long. He’s breathing heavily, eyes closed once more as he lets his head fall back. You take the chance to attack his smooth neck, careful not to leave any marks as you nip him playfully.

“I’m going to come…” he breathes out between pants and you press down to grind against his lap, forcing him over the finish line faster than he anticipates. His hands grip your backside painfully as he pumps his hips frantically. He drops his forehead to your shoulder and moans your name.

When he’s fully spent, he slumps boneless in the chair as you place lazy kisses along his jaw.

“So…” he eventually manages to say. “What I’m getting from this is that I should wear glasses more often?”

You laugh, nuzzling his cheek. “Yes please.”


End file.
